R O K O K
by drdair
Summary: "USUI! Berhenti merokok sekarang juga!" / "Mungkin aku sudah kecanduan, Ketua. Susah untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan ini." / "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan merokok lagi!" / ONESHOOT / Warning Inside.  Mind to RnR?


**Balonku ada lima****aa~, rupa-rupa warnanyaa~ *maaf author gila***

**Ehem.. Halo minna-san! Kebiasaan buruk muncul lagi, yaitu selalu mempublish fic di tengah malam ==a.**

**Kali ini saya buat fic gaje lagi untuk sekedar bergaje ria karena fic ini lebih gaje dari fic gaje saya sebelumnya. Perhatian, dilihat dari judul yang memang sudah gaje, mungkin fic ini sangat gaje karena dibuat oleh author gaje yang suka bergaje-gaje dan menggaje-gajekan apapun. Jadi hati-hati para reader sekalian, jangan sampai tertular virus gaje dari author gaje ini. :D**

**.**

**MAID-SAMA © HIRO FUJIWARA**

**Rokok © airandair**

**.**

**WARNING: OOC, ABAL, GAJE, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**

**.**

**. **

"USUI! Berhenti merokok sekarang juga!" suara beramplitudo besar bergema di suatu ruangan. Beberapa siswa yang mendengarnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka sudah tahu siapa yang berteriak tadi—tentu saja. Kosakata itu sudah terlanjur melekat di gendang telinga mereka dan cukup membuat mereka bosan setengah mati.

Gadis itu—Ayuzawa Misaki menghela napas. Dia berkacak pinggang di depan seorang laki-laki berparas tampan yang memandanginya santai. "Usui! Kubilang jangan merokok di sini! Ini ruang OSIS!" gertaknya keras.

Usui mengangkat alis. Tangan kanannya menjepit sebuah rokok yang hanya tinggal separuh. Asap putih dari ujung rokok masih membumbung tinggi, menciptakan bentuk abstrak lalu menghilang lagi, berkontaminasi dengan segala unsur udara di sini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan merokok di sini," ujarnya kalem. Tubuh Misaki agak tersentak. Dugaannya bahwa Usui akan membantah seperti biasanya salah total. Bukankah tadi Usui bilang dia tak akan merokok?

Perlahan-lahan Usui melangkahkan kakinya. Rokoknya belum dimatikan, menyebabkan asap dan bau rokok masih terdeteksi oleh indra penciuman orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Usui berjalan mendekat, menghampiri Misaki yang berkacak pinggang, namun tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa kebingungan.

"Kalau tidak boleh merokok di sini—" kalimat Usui menggantung. "—aku akan merokok di luar saja, Ketua." lanjutnya dalam bisikan pelan.

Usui menapakkan kakinya di lantai keramik putih, melewati Misaki yang mulai memunculkan urat-urat kemarahan. "HEI USUI! KUBILANG JANGAN MEROKOK LAGI!" raungnya kencang. Namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sang Pemuda. Usui terus berjalan dengan santai, menapaki setiap keramik dengan frekuensi sama.

Satu urat kemarahan muncul lagi di dahi Misaki yang menyadari dia sudah diacuhkan. "USUUIIII!" raungnya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan keluarnya karbondioksida dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi Usui mengacuhkannya. Usui menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan, dan menghilang.

"Cih!" Misaki mendecih kesal. Usahanya selalu sia-sia. Selalu saja Usui membantah. Selalu saja ia tak dihiraukan. Selalu saja ia diacuhkan. Selalu saja...

**.:.:.:.**

"Misaki? Wajahmu kusut sekali," ujar seorang gadis manis. Dia—Sakura, meneliti setiap inchi wajah Misaki yang terlihat sangat merah. Bukan malu, tapi marah.

Misaki mengeluh panjang. Ia menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Ditutupnya kelopak mata sesaat, membiarkan hidungnya menghirup atom-atom oksigen sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. "Hahh...Alien sakit jiwa itu." desahnya pelan.

Sakura dan Shizuko berpandangan dalam diam. Mata keduanya berpautan, bak menelepati setiap informasi dalam pikiran mereka berdua.

"Biar kutebak, pasti Usui merokok lagi?" tanya Shizuko dengan nada dingin. Dialihkan tatapan dari Sakura ke Misaki.

Misaki mengangguk sembari memperbaiki sikap duduknya yang kurang nyaman. "Binggo!" serunya. Misaki menatap Sakura dan Shizuko bergantian, diakhiri dengan eluhan panjang. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus memperingatkannya lagi. Apa kalian punya ide?" tanya Misaki.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya dia menggeleng pasrah. "Maaf, Misaki. Aku tak punya ide. Kau saja tidak bisa menghentikannya, apalagi aku?" jawab Sakura sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Senyum paksaan mengembang di bibir Misaki. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju Shizuko, berharap ia mendapat sebuah saran dari gadis pintar ini. "Kau punya ide, Shizuko?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

Shizuko diam sesaat, berusaha mengkoneksikan sel-sel otaknya agar bisa menghasilkan ide yang cemerlang. "Emm..." Shizuko menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Mungkin kau harus membuatnya trauma dengan rokok." usul Shizuko diiringi dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari Sakura dan Misaki.

Misaki mengangkat alis. "Trauma? Apa maksudnya?"

Shizuko berdeham kecil. Menaikkan kacamatanya lagi, kemudian menatap mata coklat bening Misaki yang memancarkan rasa keingin tahuan. "Yahh seperti—emm... Kau harus membuatnya takut rokok, sehingga dia tak akan merokok lagi." Jelas Shizuko.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat Usui takut rokok?" protes Misaki. Kedua alisnya bertautan, mencerminkan pikirannya yang sekarang mengambang.

Shizuko mengangkat bahu. "Kalau itu aku tidak tahu," jawabnya datar. Ia kembali menekuni aktifitas makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sakura memandang Misaki dan Shizuko bergantian. Shizuko masih sibuk dengan makanannya, sedangkan Misaki duduk dengan tegang. Tangannya terkepal kuat, matanya berkilat, dan Sakura yakin pasti Misaki sedang berpikir cepat agar bisa menemukan cara yang tepat.

**.:.:.:.**

"Hei, Badak! Bantu aku!" suara bening melengking memenuhi dapur Maid Latte. Seorang perempuan—oh bukan, seorang laki-laki tulen berparas perempuan mengangkat dua buah kardus masing-masing di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Nampaknya beban yang dibawa cukup berat, sehingga membuatnya meringis dan mengeluarkan peluh melalui pori-pori wajahnya.

Misaki berjalan menghampirinya. "Sini, berikan saja padaku, Aoi." Laki-laki itu—Aoi memandang sinis dan segera menyerahkan seluruh bebannya kepada Misaki. Tanpa rasa kasihan, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Misaki dengan kardus-kardus tadi.

Misaki menghela napas. Diliriknya dua buah kardus yang sekarang menjadi beban. Perlahan-lahan Misaki memindahkan kardus itu di pojok belakang dapur, tempat dimana banyak kardus yang sama menggunung.

BRUK

Misaki mengusap peluh di dahinya. Sepertinya kedua kardus itu adalah kardus terakhir yang harus ia angkat, mengingat dalam ruangan ini sudah terdapat 10 kardus—tepat seperti yang Satsuki bilang tadi.

"Waktunya pulang," gumamnya pelan. Ia membenahi baju gantinya yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian menapakkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang terpajang di dinding. 'Ah~ Sudah jam 8 malam. Aku harus cepat pulang.' batinnya.

KRIETT

Misaki membuka pintu belakang perlahan. Suasana malam kelam menyambutnya begitu ia tiba di ambang pintu. Tapi yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah sosok yang duduk berjongkok tak jauh dari sana. Misaki sontak terkejut. "Usui? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Pemuda bernama Usui itu menoleh. Menampakkan wajah tampan yang tertimpa sinar lampu. "Aku menunggumu, Ayuzawa." ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Tatapan Misaki yang semula kalem berubah menjadi kesal setelah melihat benda yang dipegang Usui. Rokok. Ya, rokok lagi. "Sudah kubilang jangan merokok, stalker sakit jiwa!" geramnya kesal.

Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah Usui. Ia mengangguk pelan, namun tak ada niatan untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya menghirup benda berbahaya itu. "Ayo kita pulang."

**.:.:.:.**

"Hentikan, Usui!" bentak Misaki. Sekarang ia duduk di bangku taman bersama Usui. Aktifitas Usui masih sama, merokok.

Usui menghirup rokok yang terpaut antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dengan kuat, lalu menyemburkannya begitu saja. Asap putih kelabu keluar dari mulutnya dan bercampur dengan udara. "Aku tidak bisa, Ketua." ujarnya.

Misaki mendecih. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau masih SMA! Tidak boleh merokok!" gertaknya.

Usui mengangkat bahu, lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Misaki. "Mungkin aku sudah kecanduan, Ketua. Susah untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan ini." jawabnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Misaki menjauhkan wajahnya dari Usui. Aroma rokok terkuar ketika Usui bicara. Ia sangat benci rokok. Kenapa banyak anak lelaki yang merokok? Apa enaknya menghirup zat berbahaya yang bisa membuat tubuh kita rusak?

Misaki merebut rokok yang dipegang Usui, lalu menjatuhkannya dan menginjak-injak sampai rokok itu tak berbentuk. Usui sedikit kaget, namun ia kembali mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantong celananya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menyulutkan api, rokok itu disambar lagi oleh Misaki. Dijatuhkan dan diinjak-injak sampai nasib rokok itu sama dengan rokok sebelumnya. Kejadian itu berulang sampai rokok yang Misaki injak sudah berjumlah 5 batang.

"Ayuzawa!" seru Usui kesal. Setiap ia mengambil rokok lagi, Misaki pasti mengambilnya dan menginjak-injak seenaknya.

Saat Misaki sibuk menginjak rokok untuk yang keenam kalinya, Usui dengan cepat mengambil rokok lagi dan menyulutnya dengan api. Dia berhasil, karena Misaki tak sempat untuk mencegahnya.

Usui menyemburkan asap hasil hirupannya ke atas, seakan mengejek usaha Misaki yang gagal untuk menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya.

Raut wajah Misaki menegang. Secepat kilat ia merebut kembali rokok yang sedang dihirup Usui. Tapi kini berbeda, Misaki tidak menginjak-injak rokok itu. Ia malah menggenggam erat rokok yang sudah tersulut api tersebut.

Usui tercengang. "Ayuzawa! Apa-apaan kau?" ia berusaha menarik tangan Misaki yang pastinya terbakar. Namun Misaki menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Usui.

Misaki meringis. Panas rokok sudah membakar lapisan epidermisnya. Ia tetap bertahan, mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar Usui berhenti merokok. "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan merokok lagi!" ujarnya pelan, berusaha mengalahkan rasa perih dan panas yang bersarang di telapak tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Tanganmu! Tanganmu nanti terluka! Sini!" Usui mencoba menggapai tangan Misaki untuk mengeluarkan rokok yang digenggamnya. Namun Misaki selalu menghindar.

"Berjanjilah.." pinta Misaki dengan pandangan mata sayu.

Usui mulai panik. Di wajahnya terlukis raut kecemasan. Tangan Misaki pasti sudah terluka sekarang, dia tak bisa membiarkannya terluka lebih dari ini. Tidak bisa. Perlahan-lahan Usui menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan merokok lagi..." ditatapnya intens bola mata bening Misaki. "...selamanya." ujarnya mantap.

SRET

Usui berhasil menarik tangan Misaki yang menggenggam sesuatu. Secepat kilat ia buka genggaman itu, dan menemukan noda kehitaman yang terlukis di telapak tangan Misaki. "Bodoh. Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Kau terluka 'kan!" bentak Usui. Ia meniup telapak tangan Misaki pelan-pelan, berusaha untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa perih di sana.

Misaki tersenyum tipis, walaupun sekarang telapak tangannya sangat perih. "Tapi kau tidak akan merokok lagi 'kan?" guraunya.

Usui mendecih kesal. "Ya ya, ketuaku."

Dan senyum mulai mengembang di bibir Misaki. Ia bersyukur telapak tangannya terluka. Ia begitu senang sampai rasa perihnya seketika menghilang.

.

.

"Ternyata aku harus terluka dulu agar kau menuruti semua permintaanku, Usui."

.

.

**The End (dengan gajenya)**

**Benar-benar gaje ya? #pundung**** (-.-)a**

**Mind to Review?**

**~Satu review dari anda memberi satu juta harapan bagi saya~**


End file.
